Ayano Uemura
Ayano Uemura is a character in the anime and manga series Tokyo Mew Mew. ''She is a famous doll maker. Tokyo Mew Mew Ayano Uemura appears in the Episode 34. After a day the mew mew's participate in a charity where Retasu Midorikawa sells a variety of dolls she created herself. The last doll is purchased by Ayano. Who then invites Retasu to work with her at her workshop. Which Retasu happily accepts. At the workshop, Ayano informs Retasu that there will be a new dolls exhibition soon and asks Retasu to participate. Retasu is honored that she is asked to join in such a great event. Ayano reassures Retasu that her work will definitely be adored by many and offers to make one with her. Retasu does not want to disturb Ayano. But Ayano insists that it would be better and more fun if they were to work together and Retasu agrees. Retasu returns to the cafe that evening and informs the rest of the Mew Mew's about Ayano's offer for the exhibition. Everyone is happy for her. And with encouragement from Ryou Shirogane. She concentrates on her doll making. After a hard day's work. Retasu and Ayano create an amazing doll. Everyone gives praise to Retasu for her creativity. Ayano says that Retasu is very talanted and that she could possibly surpass her. Also that she has not had much ideas. While Retasu's work is fresh and original. Retasu appears to be concerned about this. But Ayano tells her not to worry and decides to turn in the doll for her. Saying that she can bring it with her tomorrow because she had turned in Retasu's entry form. Retasu thanks her, and Ayano leaves. The next day at the exhibition, after searching around. They find the doll that Retasu and Ayano made together. Only to discover that Ayano had taken all the credit for making it. When they confront her about it. Ayano denies that Retasu helped her in any way and even bluntly states that she doesn't even know Retasu after Zakuro tells her she now understands why she befriended Retasu. Ayano orders the Mew Mew's out of the premises and security is called. The crowd sides with Ayano and turns against the Mew Mew's. The girls insist that they are not telling any lie but the crowd insist that Ayano would never steal anyone's work. Ayano flees the scene and Ichigo pursuits her yelling that she would never forgive her. Shirogane and Akasaka stop Ichigo and the rest of the girls saying that it's a problem between Retasu and Ayano and that it doesn't involve them. Quiche appears before Ayano and steals her spirit to create a Chimera Anima. After defusing the Chimera Anima. Ayano explains that she was envious of Retasu and had run out of ideas. Retasu forgives her. Saying that it does not matter who makes the doll. As long as it makes people happy. And that she was happy that Ayano complimented her doll. Ayano breaks into tears apoligizing to Retasu and agrees to make another doll with Retasu sometime. International Name Changes * '''Mew Mew Power' (French) - Natasha de Larosière * Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) - Líng-Nǎi ShàngCūn * Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) - Mingyeong Seo Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Anime-Only Character Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters